


Cosas que dijiste

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [14]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini drabbles KayaxZeno basados en el prompt “Cosas que dijiste.”</p>
<p>Traducción de "Things you said" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3906901</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas que dijiste

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things you said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906901) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



**(#3 – cosas que dijiste demasiado bajo)**

La puerta estaba arreglada, torcida, pero arreglada, al igual que la gotera del techo. Había una pila decente de yesca y leña. La colada estaba recogida, y el olor de la sopa flotaba lentamente. Kaya parpadeó cuestionándose vagamente si ella había terminado en la casa aislada equivocada.

“Ten.” Zeno empujó una taza hacia sus manos. “He podido comprar tu medicina.”

Una pequeña parte de ella en el fondo de su mente se decepcionó cuando el toque cálido de Zeno se alejó.

“Zeno, se que dijiste que querías devolverme el favor.” Kaya frunció el ceño a la vez que hablaba en voz baja. “…Pero realmente no tienes que hacer tanto.”

Él sonrió suavemente y fingió que no la escuchó. “La cena estará pronto lista, ¿de acuerdo?”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

**(#21 – cosas que dijiste cuando estábamos en la cima del mundo)**

Kaya tarareó un poco desafinada pero con entusiasmo mientras colgaba la ropa para que se secara. Zeno levantó la vista de su propia tarea. Los rayos del sol brillaban alrededor de su figura. La cálida brisa de verano hizo ondear su pelo oscuro. Ella se tambaleó ligeramente tarareando y trabajando.

“Te amo.” Él suspiró.

Kaya se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa resplandeciente como el sol y un leve color rosa en sus mejillas.

“Yo también te amo.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

**(#5 – cosas que no se llegaron a decir)**

Kaya rodó débilmente para alcanzar el calor que persistía en el sitio ahora vacío de Zeno en la cama.

“¡Dios dragón! ¡Por favor salva a Kaya! ¡Dios dragón!”

Ella podía oír sus suplicas desesperadas desde fuera. Le escuchó decir en voz alta palabras que no tenían ningún sentido. Le escuchó romper a llorar. Kaya quería levantarse y correr a su lado. Para sostenerle y consolarle. Pero su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas, y además Kaya estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de preguntar, miedo de escuchar la verdad detrás de esos ruegos. Kaya se acurrucó sobre si misma.

“Lo siento, Zeno… Lo siento…”

 


End file.
